


Lunatics on the Grass

by lefantomerose



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Conversations, Episode: S05E01 (Striking Vipers), Fluff and Mush, Fully-immersive Simulations, Inspired by Black Mirror, M/M, POV Alternating, Power Dynamics, Slow Burn, VR Video Games, Virtual BDSM, Virtual Infidelity, in the time of Covid-19
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefantomerose/pseuds/lefantomerose
Summary: 2020年，新冠肆虐，世界停摆。一家游戏公司发售了一款全新神经接口体感游戏。只需一块小小的磁吸贴片，玩家可以足不出户享受位于全球各地的各种娱乐活动，登山下海，联网后还可以和朋友一起举办聚会。更酷的是，通过分析生物信息，游戏可以完美复刻你的形象。精细的制作和超凡的感官体验让这部游戏在大封锁中迅速风靡全球。膝盖手术后在家静养的Roger邀请封锁中的Rafa在线上见面。随着时间推移，他们在游戏中意外却也不那么意外地找到一种全新的相处模式。
Relationships: Mirka Federer/Roger Federer, Rafael Nadal/María Francisca Perello, Roger Federer/Rafael Nadal
Comments: 22
Kudos: 12





	1. 1a: April, Federer

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是我缺费纳D/S关系缺得掉眼泪，然后受到朋友指点感到这个设定可以搞，就下手了
> 
> 大纲已经写完了，如果我不跑偏的话主体是十三章，但是预感每章可能会稍微有点长，目前先拆成部分发吧  
> 纯粹激情脑洞产物。长篇/科幻/BDSM都没写过，网坛轶闻知识也很匮乏，属于想到多少写多少，能不能写完就看缘分了（  
> 完全虚构，随便写写，标签警告，注意避雷  
> 这篇文可以说完全是写给我自己的
> 
> 另外在WP个人站点的存档地址（墙内可登）：https://lefantomerose.wordpress.com

——

Roger摘下还沾着冰凉水滴的围巾和手套，推开门走进屋里。地暖和墙角壁炉送来的热意顺着他的裤腿沿袭而上，让他的身体很快松展下来，摆脱掉在室外发展出的敏锐知觉，陷入一种春季特供的懒洋洋的困倦。

四月中旬的巴塞尔，山丘上的积雪还没有完全消融，小雨落下的寒冷提醒着居民，尽管北半球已经进入春天很久，但这里的冬天却永远不会走得太远。Roger把解下的衣服放在玄关的置物柜上，冷气和雨水已经离他遥远了，窸窣的落雨声被关在大门和厚实的窗帘之外。他已经能远远听见客厅里孩子们嬉笑的声音，不由自主地微笑起来，加紧动作。他在走向客厅的路上低头看了看表，他稍微迟到了一点，晚餐早就该开始了，而大家还在等他。男孩们大概已经饿了，但他们还没有到太留意他的年纪，总有别的好玩的事情让他们分神；他的姑娘们则很可能要重点嗔怪他：“爸爸，你动作怎么这么慢？”Roger一直觉得两个姑娘在有理由可以理直气壮地责怪他的时候最像她们的妈妈。但她们的妈妈这时候会及时出声，温柔地制止她们，爸爸的腿还在恢复，我们要体谅他，让他慢慢来，对不对？女孩们就会跳过来和他拥抱，Mirka也会过来和他交换贴面吻，问问他的腿感觉好些没有，他会说很好，然后他们会一团叽叽喳喳乱哄哄地挪去餐室，而晚餐已经布置开了。

Roger走过最后一个转角，看见男孩们在地毯上玩积木赛车，砰砰作响，女孩们在积极地和妈妈七嘴八舌诉说下午在家里上学时发生的琐碎事情，似乎与美术课和颜料有关。她们听见Roger的动静，回过头来看到爸爸，立刻故意撅起嘴，第一句话就是：“爸爸，你怎么用了这么久？我们这么多人都等你大半天啦！”Roger无可奈何地摇着头。他张开手臂，等孩子们跳到他怀里来。

——

晚餐之后，Mirka带男孩们到屋后的山坡上放风，女孩们拖着他回到客厅，让他陪她们看她们一直在追的一部有点俗气的情景喜剧，Netflix前不久刚刚上线了新一季。一集几十分钟的整个过程，Roger一直听着两个女孩对男主角的做派和爱情观滔滔不绝地讨论和评价，他忍不住觉得有些好笑，这两个姑娘才十岁，怎么会冒出来这么多煞有介事的观点？但是他可以保证自己绝对没有流露一丝半毫。女孩儿们在片尾字幕时一致决定女主角应该和他分手，上一季出场的另一个追求者才应该是她的真爱，而男主角应该回到他之前女友的怀抱。她们转过头来问爸爸的观点，Roger说虽然他没看过上一季，但他同意她们的决策。

接着女孩们就关掉了Netflix的页面，她们打算继续前一天晚上的游戏进度。这已经变成了她们这个月来一个小小的常规娱乐，而只有Roger有空，他就会陪她们一起玩。Myla走到客厅前面，打开接着屏幕的游戏主机开关，Charlene拿出一副磁吸贴片，递了一个给Roger。Roger其实一直对这些前端科技的电子产品很不熟悉，他的生活划了太多时间给网球和其他事业，无暇顾及其他，也总会有人替他处理掉这些不重要的步骤。与此同时他的孩子们自从生下来就和这些科技相处在一起，像鱼生活在水里一样熟练。这让他有时候会在孩子们面前感到笨拙，这是一个很难得的能让他露怯的方面。好在女孩们现在还很愿意教他，她们现在还完完全全是他的小姑娘。Roger还没有准备好面对她们步入青春期之后可能要嫌弃他这个迟钝落伍的中年人的可能性。每个女孩的父亲一生中都总有一天要迎来这个心碎时刻，Roger有时候会想，上帝有时候可以非常公平，即使这个父亲的名字是Roger Federer也不会改变什么。

自从他二月伤退休养、三月学校又因为疫情停课以来，她们在家带他玩了不少新鲜的电子游戏。Roger从来不反对孩子们玩游戏，毕竟，他自己在更年轻一些的时候也打过不少。但这个在上个月刚刚发售的体感主机游戏， _《无尽模拟_ _8》_ ，已经让女孩们痴迷不已，以至于Mirka和Nina不得不更加照管她们，Roger也时常以监护的名义陪她们上线，只允许她们玩非常有限的时间。不过说实话，按照Roger从新闻上读到的来看，很明显，这个游戏让全世界封锁在家的玩家都疯狂不已，Roger一点也不责怪女儿们的热忱。

更重要的是，他也能完全理解它为什么如此火爆；就算他不懂科技，他也可以体会到这个游戏所作出的伟大成就，就像在他还很年轻时，第一台iPhone 4的面世带给世界的震撼一样。在这之前，已经问世的众多神经端口体验游戏不是需要皮下注射芯片，就是需要穿戴许多繁复的连接设备，而《无尽模拟8》的开发者让这个此前一直被认为高门槛的游戏类别终于走进了无创便携的世代。Roger甚至认为这达到了一种科技上的美感巅峰，只需要一枚二分之一瑞士法郎硬币大小的贴片，就可以进入这个像梦境一样触感真实的生活模拟游戏。方法干脆，目的清晰，更不用说游戏本身内设的无穷种创作和探索的可能性。Roger看着Myla设置好游戏入口，然后不紧不慢地把白色磁片贴在太阳穴上。说到底，他的确欣赏这类哲学的产物。

——

Roger看到Rafa的短信时才刚刚离开女孩们的卧室。Roger把她们送上楼来，两个孩子在Nina的照顾下洗漱完，换上睡衣，哈欠连天。Mirka正在这层另一头的卧室里给弟弟们读童书，Roger估计不用三分钟她的工作就能结束。这对所有人来说都是个放松得很彻底的周五夜晚。Roger确保他和两个女孩都互相亲吻过额头和鼻子，说了“我爱你”和“晚安”，让坚持要再读一会儿小说的Charlene对他保证了她会很快关灯睡觉，才关上门出去。他看到男孩们的房间那侧的灯也已经全部熄掉了，Mirka应该已经回到了他们自己的卧室，于是他在走到楼梯前时才在今晚的几个小时里第一次掏出手机。除了几条私人邮件提醒，最上方只有Rafa的对话框跳了出来。他靠着楼梯扶手停下脚步，划开消息。

> **Rafa**
> 
> _晚上好，_ _Roger，我猜你还没有睡。这一周过得怎么样？_
> 
> （22:21 已读）

Roger下意识直接点开键盘，飞快打道： _还不错。你呢？_ 他准备按下发送键，但他迟疑了一下，然后删掉了这句话。

这不是Rafa在他暂别赛季之后第一次给他发短信，这甚至不是Rafa这周第一次和他联络，他们前几天刚刚就下半年可能发生的赛程变动交换了一些想法。从开普敦的表演赛以来，尤其在Rafa从北美回到马略卡、赛季正式宣告停摆之后，他们互相联系的频率飞涨起来。虽然自然远不是什么交心知己的层次，但要Roger老实说，他也会承认他们这两三年的短信记录确实比之前十几年的加起来还长了许多倍。倒不是说他和Rafa之前有多么故意不互相联系，只能说事情的确发生了一些变化，甚至大多数变化是从他这里开始的。

他还是倚着扶手，右脚踩在高一级的台阶上，重心站在左腿，看着屏幕。这一次他很慢地逐词打道： _还不错。刚刚把姑娘们哄去睡觉了，对她们也是很长的一周。你怎么样？_ 他发出这条，然后马上接着写： _虽然你没有问，但我的膝盖在好起来了，谢谢关心。_ 他忍住了在句尾加上表情的冲动。

他还没走几步台阶，手机就又在衣袋里震动起来。这是当然了，没有哪个西班牙人会在这个点就上床睡觉。

> **Rafa**
> 
> _很高兴听到这个消息。我在家里也很好，不过我会很期待看到你能和巡回赛一起回来。_
> 
> （23:44 已读）
> 
> _孩子们这么晚才睡吗？我以为你是个负责任的爸爸的，_ _Roger。;(_
> 
> （23:44 已读）

Roger忍不住微笑着叹了口气。好吧，说真的，Rafa有什么资格在当爸爸这件事情上教育他吗？凭Roger和他在为人父母这件事上有过的交流经历，虽然他知道Rafa有成为一个完美爸爸的潜力，但他确实实践经验约等于零，而徒有一颗爱心是没法解决小孩产生的一堆麻烦问题的。于是他继续写回复：

> _你到时候就知道了_
> 
> （23:46 已读）
> 
> _晚上陪她们玩了一会儿游戏，就是最近很火的那个体感游戏。她们经常在里面滑雪，还有逛街，总之很多现在没法做的事情，我在旁边陪着她们。她们说今天周五，可以多玩一会儿之类的，我只能同意了，你知道的，我一直说不过这两个家伙_
> 
> （23:46 已读）

Roger看着Rafa对话气泡里表示对方正在输入的省略号动画跳跃，他似乎写了好一会儿。Roger站在台阶上安静地等待。

> **Rafa**
> 
> _无尽模拟_ _8吗？_
> 
> （23:48 已读）
> 
> _我堂弟他们也在玩，就是_ _Tony家那几个孩子。_
> 
> （23:48 已读）
> 
> _我们上周还开了线上聚会。_
> 
> （23:48 已读）
> 
> _我一直以为你对电子产品要么是缺少兴致，要么是根本一窍不通呢。_
> 
> （23:49 已读）

> _嘿！我也没有那么老，_ _Rafa_
> 
> （23:49 已读）

  


> _当然没有。_
> 
> （23:50 已读）
> 
> _我只是很高兴听到你还有姑娘们在享受生活，这很好。_
> 
> （23:50 已读）

Roger冲着屏幕微笑。典型的Rafa。如果他的网球能打得稍微差一点的话，没准他能成为Roger在巡回赛上认识的最好的朋友之一。可惜这个世界上没有多少如果，Roger在心里自我告诫。他的手指几乎自动在键盘上敲起来。

> _你知道，我们也能在线上碰碰面的_
> 
> （23:51 已读）
> 
> _打个招呼，聊聊近况之类的，我已经很久没见过巡回赛上的面孔了_
> 
> （23:51 已读）

> _然后你想见的巡回赛上的面孔是我？_
> 
> （23:52 已读）

> _是啊_
> 
> （23:52 已读）
> 
> _你觉得怎么样_
> 
> （23:52 已读）
> 
> _我们也可以滑雪或者逛街之类的，这个工作我现在已经很熟练了_
> 
> （23:53 已读）

> _老实说，有点惊讶。_
> 
> （23:53 已读）
> 
> _但好的，_ _Roger。_
> 
> （23:54 已读）

Roger又冲着屏幕微笑起来。他没有想到他会这么轻松就和Rafa约定在一个电子游戏里见面，不过他也更没想过Rafa有拒绝自己的可能。他早在发出这个邀请之前就知道Rafa会答应他了。他迅速把他和女孩们用的独立服务器的密令发了过去，然后查了查日程，和Rafa约定在周日夜里上线。

——

他们最后互相道了晚安，Rafa让他替他向Mirka问好。Roger把手机揣进长裤的口袋，意识到自己还站在楼梯上。他以自己膝盖舒适范围内能达到的最快速度上楼，回到他和Mirka的卧室。他的妻子已经靠在床头的枕堆里，正在用平板读什么东西。

Mirka抬头看了他一眼，又低头用手指戳屏幕：“姑娘们还好吗？我在想她们怎么这么晚还有力气缠着你，男孩们都累坏了。”

Roger一边把套头衫从头上拽下来，在皮肤突然接触空气的瞬间感到一丝不明显的凉意，一边回答：“是Rafa，他发短信来了。”

“噢，他还好吗？你们说什么了？”Mirka听到Rafa的名字，又抬起头。

“他很好。他问了我的膝盖，我说我也很好。”Rafa虽然没有明说，但Roger知道他的确是来问他这个的，毫无疑问。他走到床边，弯腰吻了吻他的妻子：“他还让我替他向你问好。所以，你好吗，亲爱的？”

她笑了起来。Roger知道这能把她逗笑，这么多年来他一直对此有点得意。Mirka轻轻推了推他：“你真是无可救药。”于是Roger又亲了亲她的鼻子：“你也不是第一天认识我。”

Mirka看着他，像是要叹气却又收住了。“好吧，Roger，”她再次亲吻他，在他的嘴唇间喃喃，“到床上来。”

Roger飞快摘下皮带，把手机放在床头柜上，然后踢掉裤子，在温和但依然有风险的室温触及他术后脆弱的膝盖之前钻进被单里，和他妻子的体温紧紧触碰在一起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又及：AO3好像发不了emoji，委屈你了Roger，你忍一下（


	2. 1b: April, Federer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我希望我没有用力过头

——

当他睁开眼睛的时候，西班牙人已经站在棕红色木板铺成的步行道上等候多时了。

Roger早些时候拜托Nina给他订购了一套新的主机和游戏硬件，因为他不想和女孩们挤在一台机器。但下午替家里采办生活用品的伙计来得晚了一些，Roger听见他在门口和Nina连声道歉。不过在这样的艰难时期，迟到的送货服务已经是所有人都见怪不怪的常态了。等Roger再有时间独自钻进他的书房拆开包装时，天色已经暗了很久，而他还得临时捡起说明书，学习怎么把各种无线设备连接起来，这又费了好一会儿。他甚至不得不中途给Rafa发了一条短信，告诉他自己要耽搁一阵，他感到抱歉，如果Rafa还有其他事情，他们也可以另外再找时间。但Rafa说没有关系。Roger硬着头皮继续读说明书。

Roger先是低头看了看自己。他没来得及给自己换衣服，于是系统自动给他搭配了一身符合环境的装扮：深绿色的格纹短袖衬衫和卡其短裤，虽然离他的日常风格稍有距离，但他还可以接受；只是平底鞋发出的荧光绿让他觉得自己像个地中海边的美国游客，而且还是处在二十岁的叛逆期。他把鞋子踢掉，赤脚踩在步行道上，木纹间夹着的许多沙粒让他的脚掌产生了一种愉悦的刺痒。他看到Rafa在望着他的举动微笑，突然开始感谢游戏系统没有给他们穿无袖背心一类的东西，否则事情可能变得有些尴尬，至少对Roger自己来说。

Rafa朝他走了过来。他的服饰风格和Roger相差无几，只不过衬衫换成了浅的纯色。而且他对于荧光色的鞋子没有什么反对意见。Roger自然地张开双臂迎接他。西班牙男人的手臂圈住他的上半身紧了紧，而Roger也用力拍了拍他的后肩。开普敦那场比赛并没有过去多久，起码Roger还能清晰记得他翻过网来拥抱他的时候的触感。他怀疑Rafa的轮廓就算在这个看不到头的停赛期里也没有变动过一毫米，因为此时此刻的他正和两个多月前Roger的记忆完整地重叠在一起。Roger有点好奇，几乎完全静养了两个月的自己在Rafa的记忆里会不会有什么令人同情的偏差。

Rafa把他从怀抱里释放出来，松开了他的手臂，但Roger还握着他的肩膀。Roger第一次认真看清了游戏按照生物信息模拟出来的这个Rafa。夜幕下，他的眼眶和颧骨弧度也依然明显，和Roger今年以来看到过的所有新闻图片都别无二致。

Roger在今晚第一次开口：“嘿，你真的一点都没有变。”

Rafa微笑着摇了摇头：“你也是，Roger。这个游戏的伟大之处，对吗？好得超越我们这个时代的科技。”

“Rafa，我不是说这个，”Roger又捏了捏他的肩膀，“我是说你。看来封城既没有让你的作息闲下来，也没有让你多吃多少巧克力吗？”

Rafa只是耸了耸肩，Roger能感觉到他的关节在自己掌心下踊跃。“吃了一些，但还不够多，他们把我盯得很紧，你知道的。”但他的微笑缓和下来，有些凝重地继续说，“你的膝盖呢？在这里有感觉吗？”

“它很好。我想是游戏自动抹除掉了那部分神经的信息，没有复制过来，所以我还是可以很自由地活动。比在外面好多了。”

“那就好。”Rafa的表情放松了一些，“不然的话我们就只能坐在这儿聊天了，会很无聊的。”他补充道，“尤其是这里，很漂亮。我们上周的派对就是在这个场景办的。我比较熟悉，就直接借用了这个存档。幸好你的腿可以走路，我们可以到处转一转，不然就太可惜了。”

Roger这时才把注意力从Rafa身上挪开，意识到他们正站在一条宽阔无风的浅色海滩上。建构起海湾的山崖在远处从两侧环绕出去，沉默地伸展，把站在木板路上的他们和他们身后灯火溢散的房屋群落拢在怀里。红白色的人造砖石建筑里透出的光亮十分温润，但不足以刺破夜晚的深色帘幕，仅仅在山坡上薄纱般笼着一层。他和Rafa周围只有木板步道上为夜行的游人点缀的矮落地灯，顺着沙滩蔓延。黑色的波浪在十米开外自顾自舔舐海岸。的确很漂亮，这几乎可以是在谷歌搜索中输入“地中海”然后弹出的样板图像。

他回头看着Rafa。“有那么多场景可以选，你们居然还跑来这里办派对，真是疯了。世界上有什么办法能让一个姓Nadal的人从海边搬走吗？”

Rafa和他对视了一眼，表情有点困惑，好像Roger指出了什么他之前从没听说过的观点。他若有所思地回答：“我不知道，Roger，你想试试吗？你可以试试。”

“不了，我还有更好的地方在指望着我的运气能派上用场呢。”Roger又轻轻拍了拍Rafa的肩膀，他发现自己抓着他的时间太长了一些，尽管Rafa完全没有说什么。他松开手。“所以，你说我们要去哪儿转？”

Rafa朝Roger身后扬扬头，Roger随着他的动作转过身，看到不远的地方有一间门廊从后面的房屋戳了出来，几乎铺到了海滩上。

“明白了。”Roger弯腰把那双泛绿光的鞋子拎在手里，他暂时是绝对不会穿上的。然后他拍了拍Rafa的手臂，示意他们动身。

——

那间门廊结果是一间相当开放式的小餐吧，用简单的木梁草草搭出框架，木梁还挂着电线穿起的迷你装饰吊灯，在海面吹来的细微风里微微颤抖。设计者似乎对于围挡这个词根本没有概念。地方很宽敞，能轻松容下二十个人的长桌聚会，但他们选择了通往海滩的台阶边上的一张小圆桌。当系统配置的服务人员走过来给他们递上两份全西语的菜单时，Roger心里没感到半点惊讶。

“但是我不明白，”Roger手里捏着那张纸，看着Rafa。Roger已经决定让Rafa来点食物，原因很简单，他们两个里明显只有Rafa来过，知道这儿的什么东西最好，以及只有他能看得懂菜单。“他们明明知道我们在说英语，为什么不能给我生成一份英文的？哪怕有注释也好。”倒不是说Roger任何有抱怨的意思，实际上他有些不知由来地享受这个气氛。

Rafa在低头专心读着他自己的那一份。“因为这是西班牙的海滩，而且这里只提供西班牙菜，”他头也不抬地回答，“所以只能说西班牙语。要保持游戏的，那个词怎么说来着，什么原味？”

“原汁原味。”Roger几乎在心里翻了个白眼，但他的嘴角忍不住扬了起来。

Rafa听见Roger语气里没藏住的笑意，才抬起头来瞟了他一眼。他在桌子底下轻轻踢了Roger的小腿一脚，然后又埋下头，开始研究背面的酒水单。

Roger知道他其实有一点不好意思，每当他们碰到这种时刻，尽管他们已经认识了这么多年。在成为职业球员这么多年之后，Rafa已经几乎不会在媒体或者任何人面前因为他的英语感到尴尬了，至少不是发自内心地有多么尴尬。更不用说考虑到他的成绩，他也几乎完全没有在任何人面前感到尴尬的必要。但是，是几乎任何人。Roger不知道那些摄像头背后的观众能不能看出来，但他出于直觉地知道，Rafa是真的感到害羞，在Roger面前，因为他的英语。这一点从十五年前到现在没有改变过什么。Rafa的反应或许变得收敛了一些，但Roger就是知道，打心底里知道。

服务生走过来问了些什么，他一定是问他们准备好点单了没有，因为Rafa快速地和他交流了起来，而他似乎还没有拿定主意。Roger只能隐约从手势分辨出他们在讨论两种大为不同的雪利酒，但他一个形容词也抓不住。他翻过手里的菜单，忍不住猜他们到底在说哪两种。

他没出声，默默看了一会儿，接着发现另外两个人的讨论已经结束了，Rafa大概已经做了决定，他正在告诉服务生他们需要什么小食。他耐心地等Rafa把所有东西都点完，西班牙人很明显想把这家餐吧所有称得上可口的食物都叫上来。他是个待客相当热情的主人。

在服务生转身离开之前，Roger及时拦住了他。Rafa正拿着杯子喝水，他有点意外地透过杯沿看着Roger，不知道他想干什么。

Roger非常直白地用英语开口：“不管Rafa要了什么，我们都要换成香槟。”他飞快补充，“随便什么最搭配他刚刚点的那一堆菜的就行，我对你们人工智能的判断力有十足的信心。”他盯着这个小麦肤色的服务生，确保他的表达准确无误。他也相信这个服务生会说些什么语言根本无所谓，只要游戏系统听懂了就行。

出他意料的是，这个服务生迅速露出一口洁白的牙齿，极其自然地微笑着回复他：“没有问题。一切如您所愿，先生。”像任何一个由真人配音的英语游戏角色一样，而且配音演员还至少在美利坚西海岸住了十年。他朝Roger郑重其事地点了一下头，离开了。

Roger不敢相信地回头看Rafa。

“原汁原味？”他说。

“你可以去给游戏公司的人写邮件抱怨。”Rafa回答他，“我对这个不负任何责任。”但他的注意力不在游戏设置是否真实这个问题上。“但是你为什么要换掉我点的酒？你相信的那个人工智能也觉得那是最好的选择，我保证你会很后悔没有试试的。”他一动不动地握着自己的玻璃水杯，看着Roger的眼睛。

Roger没有退缩。“首先，Rafa，放松一点，这只是个电子游戏，我们喝什么都无所谓的，反正不会真的带来什么影响。”Roger发现自己忽然在用他最温和的声音说话，“其次。其次，我不知道你有没有意识到，Rafa，但是这个场景里除了你和我之外没有第三个真正的人类了。”

Rafa皱起眉头，好像不太确定他是否听懂了Roger的句子。“嗯，所以？”他停顿了一下，谨慎地开口。

“所以，”Roger无意识地低头扫了一眼。Rafa还抓着他的水杯，扣在玻璃上的指节轮廓分明，而灯光和木质桌面衬得他手臂黝黑。然后他朝四周环视了一圈，伸出手手示意了一下。“这里没有媒体、摄影师，或者裁判、观众、你的团队、我的团队、其他球员，任何人。”Roger确保了Rafa能听清他的每一个词。

但Rafa还是皱着眉头，表情显示他还没有醒过来。

“好吧，Rafa，想想我们认识了多久了，我快四十岁了，连你都结婚了，”Roger顿了顿，“但是我们，你跟我，就我们两个，”他用手在他们两个中间比划了一下，“什么时候像这样，不用担心记者闯进来，或者突然被其他人打断，安安静静地坐在一起过吗？更不用说一起吃饭了。”

Rafa沉吟了半天。Roger猜他应该是在回忆里翻找他和Roger到底有没有过这样的场合。他不会找得到结果的，Roger非常笃定。因为他自己刚刚已经找过一遍了，而他绝对不会在这件事情上出错。

“这应该只能说明，”Rafa看起来似乎的确没有找出什么结果，他缓慢地开口，“我跟你的关系可能不怎么样。”

天啊。好吧，Roger倒没想到这一层。对于正常的普通人来说，这可能确实可以证明他们关系很一般。但是，他们两个谁也不属于“普通人”的范畴；如果把他们放在一起，那就离普通的定义更远了。而且他们之前没有这么做过也有一部分是被他们的关系性质决定的，另一部分因素则不在他们的控制范围里。Roger决定，Rafa这么想是对他们两个的极大不公平。更重要的是，现在的重点完全不在这里。

“如果我们两个当中有一个人非要这么觉得的话，”Roger只能无奈地告诉他，“我也没有办法。”他隔着桌面开玩笑地用膝盖顶了顶Rafa的大腿外侧，几乎擦到他光裸的小腿肚子。但西班牙人一点反应也没有，继续皱着眉头盯着他，像在等他把话说完。

于是Roger把他的结论说完了。“总之，我们今天当然要开香槟，庆祝一下这个二十年一见的场合。”

然后Rafa忽然回过神来，眨了眨眼睛，神情让Roger怀疑他刚刚是不是在忧虑他和Roger的关系过于不佳，以至于忘了香槟这回事。

他的眉头还没解开，但脸上终于泛起了笑意，这在他脸上勾陷出深邃的纹路。Roger很仔细地看着他。“好吧，好吧，Roger，”他说，“你赢了，你是对的。我们当然要开香槟，就算我们关系不怎么样或者什么的。”他的笑几乎有点腼腆，又在桌下温驯地蹭了蹭Roger的膝盖，卡其布料有点粗糙，让Roger感觉到坚硬。他的小腿也撞到他，Roger几乎能想起新闻照片里那些笔直线条或者弧度。Rafa拿起玻璃杯，和Roger放在桌上的水杯示意碰了碰。他放轻了声音补了一句：“不过，你知道，你一直都是对的。”

——

他们一起享用了非常优秀的炸火腿丸子、淋了橘汁的杏仁和金枪鱼干、烤小青椒和许多其他碟东西。这间餐吧提供的都是尽可能平常的食物，但Roger已经感到很满足，他本来就不太擅长分析这个领域。Rafa给他点了藏红花煎鲜贝，自己则在盘子里费劲地切一堆章鱼触手。但Rafa说里面的腌刺山柑“和他妈妈做的一样好”，Roger尝试了之后非常模糊地表示了认同。Rafa翻了个白眼。

他们也一起享用了一整瓶西班牙起泡酒，因为这家餐吧显然不卖法国货，但Roger并不介意它贴着什么标签。这是他要和一个西班牙人出来喝贺酒就必须得付出的代价，不是吗？更何况，他对人工智能的信心没有出错，酒的干度舒适地处在一个Roger怀疑这套系统亲自尝过的范围。标签完全没有影响到酒精的功能，他和Rafa都已经各自感到暖烘烘的头晕。Roger把他落席之前穿上了的那双绿色休闲鞋又蹬掉了，让光着的脚踩在被食客磨得平滑的木地板上，夜里稍微涌起的凉意从脚底冒到他不完全清醒的头顶。Rafa也做了一样的事。Roger时不时能碰到他。

最先提出他们应该用甜点的人是Roger。Rafa几乎只是微弱地抗议了一下，说就算不会带来副作用，他们也不该太放纵自己，但他马上就不再坚持了。Roger很高兴看到Rafa这么轻易就放弃抵抗的一面，虽然他知道很大一部分归功于酒精，但他觉得剩下的要归功于Roger自己。

Rafa在甜品单上又看了半天，最后选了一种叫“Tecula Mecula”[1]的东西。Roger完全不知道那是什么，但莫名觉得这个读音很有趣。他带着酒意问Rafa是什么意思，Rafa告诉他，等他吃过就知道了。

上来的是一个飘着杏仁味的巨大馅饼，绝对是聚会尺寸，表面用凝固的巧克力酱浇出那两个单词。Rafa点了一整只。Roger看着服务生娴熟地替他们在桌上切开，给他们一人倒上一块，组成那两个词的巧克力破散在桌上的三个盘子里。

他撑着肚子勉强吃了半块，除了很甜之外什么意思也没参悟出来。他把这个发现告诉了Rafa。Rafa正在用叉子戳着自己身前的第二块，他飞快地从盘子里抬头看了他一眼，想了想，说，确实。他听起来被逗乐了。Roger没有再追究了。

——

两个人酒足饭饱，Rafa招来那个系统服务生付了账单，他们就离开了这个拱廊下的餐吧，回到木板小路上。Roger还是觉得有点奇怪。他在这个游戏里陪女孩们逛街的时候也没少消费，不过那都是实在的虚拟物品。但为了一份完全虚构、只发生在脑神经里的味觉刺激埋和真正的餐厅数字差不了多少的帐单，还是让他认为现实世界中的科技在往科幻电影里的疯狂方向发展。他的胃里什么也没落下，而等他退出游戏之后，他可能还得饿着肚子上床睡觉。

Rafa赤着脚走在他旁边，一只手拎着他那双荧光色的便鞋。Roger把自己的留在了餐吧的桌子底下。他试图说服Rafa也这么做，但Rafa觉得他还是随身带着比较保险。

他们好一会儿没说话。半瓶起泡酒的酒精已经差不多从Roger的身体里挥发干净。云层已经消失了，夜空透彻得一览无余，繁星高挂，海面上开始微微起风，从Roger宽松的衬衫和裤脚边缘吹进去，吹得他有点发冷，脑子里的念头也一片清明。他在想Rafa现在是在领着他去另一个地方，还是说他也不知道，仅仅在和Roger一起毫无目的地漫游？

他身边西班牙人的衣服也被风吹了起来，时不时擦过Roger垂落的手臂，柔软地挠着他干燥的汗毛。Roger的肩也在步行中时不时碰到Rafa的臂膀。他自己的全身已经慢慢凉爽下来，但Rafa依然在散发温度，好像他的身体里烧着一台恒定工作的小地炉，通过他的肌肉均匀地辐射热力。非常稳定，非常均匀，Roger确实不记得他旁边这台小地炉什么时候熄过火。顶级配置、四季无休的居家良品，可以挂在购物网站上当广告词。他为自己这个比喻在心里发笑。

Rafa对Roger正在进行的深刻思考一无所知，但他还是出于某种原因突然打断了Roger。“Roger。”他突然开口。

拱廊餐吧已经在他们身后很远了，四下里除了海浪寂静无声。所以尽管Rafa声音很轻，但Roger还是愣了一下。

“怎么了？”他很快收起思绪回应。

“你说这儿没有媒体、观众、你的团队、我的团队，”Rafa停下脚步，“任何人。”

Roger又愣了一下。“是的。”他说，他也停下了脚步。他没想到Rafa是要说这个。

“感觉很奇怪。”Rafa耸了耸肩膀。Roger看着他肩膀的动作，等他继续说。“我从来没想过这个，你知道，我和你待在一起，结果转角没有摄像头在等着，一个也没有。”

“是摄像头的损失。”Roger告诉他。

Rafa思考了一秒钟。“感觉我背叛了很多媒体行业的朋友。”他说。

Roger点头。“他们会爱死这个的，”他表示了赞同，不过，“不过我一点也不抱歉。”

“我好像也不怎么抱歉，”Rafa皱了皱眉头，像是要否定自己的说法，“只是我从来没想过还能这样，你跟我。”

“我之前也没想过，”Roger微笑着说，“‘这个游戏的伟大之处’，记得吗？”

Rafa笑了起来，他低下头捏了捏自己的鼻梁，轻轻摇着脑袋。“这原本可以写一篇很好的头条故事的，太浪费了。”

“现在没人能读到这条新闻了，”Roger把手搭在Rafa的肘弯里，安抚地说，Rafa还在摸他的鼻子，“Tony没准要杀了我，要是他知道我在游戏里跟你单独在外面吃饭，还没事先通知任何人的话。不过他不会知道的，这顿饭只发生在我们俩的脑袋里，而我绝对不会告诉他们。”

“我也不会告诉他们。”Rafa眨了眨眼睛，放下手臂，半自动地说。

“好的。”Roger回答，但他没有松开他。

“好的。”Rafa也回答。

午夜的钟突然在远处的山顶敲了起来，自山坡上随着空气漫延下来，但在海风阻拦下注定不会走得太远。这把在对话间隙沉默思考的两个人吓了一跳。Roger心不在焉地数了数，的确是十二下，这说明他们还错过了十一点的钟声，他们之前谁都没有听见。

“我猜那是南瓜马车要消失了的闹钟。”Roger没有思考，下意识开口。

Rafa有点惊异地看着他，深色的眼睛在月色和路灯聊胜于无的照明下闪闪发亮。Roger模模糊糊地想这是怎么做到的。要么是游戏的物理引擎出了问题，但其他画面还都非常完美，毫无破绽；要么是Rafa的眼睛有异于常人，但Roger认识他这么多年，从没听说过这回事；要么是他自己产生了幻觉，但他的酒已经醒了。其中必然有一件什么事情不对劲。Rafa一时没有接话。

“你童话看得太多了，Rogelio。”他最后很慢地低声说。

“可能吧。”Roger回答，他突然不知道自己该把重点放在Rafa刚才那句话的哪个单词上。然后好像有什么灵感突然从天而降，盖掉了他的疑惑，他停止了纠结，很快补充道：“我家有四个年纪很小的孩子，我本来就应该看了很多童话。”他确实看了很多童话。

Rafa又摇着脑袋低下头，Roger能看到他的嘴角勾了起来，但他看不到他的眼睛了。他的手臂在Roger的掌心里几乎一动不动，柔韧皮肤下的肌肉细胞依然在不容置疑地散发温度。四季无休，居家良品，这两个词又跳进Roger的脑海。

“南瓜马车确实要消失了。”Rafa再抬头的时候显得很温和，连他的肩膀线条都微微放松了下来，“我得走了，Roger。这是个很美好的夜晚，但是我还有作息要保持。”

“噢。”Roger说，除此之外他一时间居然找不到别的话。

“所以。”Rafa犹豫了一下，然后凑过来搂了搂Roger的肩膀，又轻轻地松开他。他站得很近，像是准备在Roger的耳朵边说什么，但什么也没说。

Roger自动开口。“我想我们什么时候还能再碰一次？”

Rafa点了点头，他微笑着完全放开了Roger。“我等你的短信。”他说。

Roger又找不到别的话了，于是他说：“好的，Rafa。”然后他在最后一刻找到了一句自己要说的，“晚安，Rafa。”

“晚安，Roger。”Rafa回答。Roger没让自己在意他的用词。

Rafa最后拍了拍他的肩膀，神情显得有些疲惫，然后他的图像就消失了。

Roger手上的热度也随之而去。海面吹来的风迅速取而代之，包裹住他的手掌，在他的指缝间穿梭。风的温度已经降了很多，Roger在掌心彻底变凉前把手揣进卡其裤的口袋。

他没有在木板路上再停留多久，因为海风让他完好无损的膝盖忽然产生了不知名的幻痛。在月亮的注视下，他很快也离开了。

——

[1] Tecula Mecula: 来自西班牙西部的一种甜品，又叫皇家杏仁派。根据语源学，它的名字在某种变体拉丁语里意思是”(a coin) for you – (a coin) for me”，而这种语言曾经在伊比利亚半岛流行过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一章结束，下一章是Rafa视角
> 
> 欢迎留下看法！因为我真的不太确定节奏把握得怎么样
> 
> （另外Roger确实在19年的采访里说过如下的话，这两天又被媒体翻出来了，但我月初写这章的时候还不知道他说过这话。如有雷同，纯属我碰巧跟他想到一块儿去了：  
> “I saw him grow, right in front of my eyes,” Federer said in an interview with The Associated Press last year. “I always feel like he’s one of the guys from tennis — players — _that I could call up and, if I told him something, it would be a secret between the two of us._ And I appreciate that we were able to build a relationship like that.”  
> 美联社的原文地址：https://apnews.com/article/73de98bf5a7999e853ddf030219cc958）


	3. 2a: April, Nadal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写了很多私设

——

Rafa没和任何人提起他星期天在游戏里见了Roger。他在周一的早晨准点起了床，下楼，一个人在厨房的流理台吃了早餐，然后带着橙汁和水瓶去了靠着露台的健身房。Joan已经在视频通话的房间里等他。他们做了一些轻度的耐力和力量训练，唯一的目的是让Rafa的身体不失去活跃度。他的健身教练不能来现场看管他，所以一段时间以来他们都不敢让他一个人冒太大风险做更高强度的训练。所有人都在祈祷马略卡的防疫政策能尽早松绑。

结束之后他在隔壁的淋浴间迅速冲了个澡，在腰上简单别了一条毛巾，湿答答地晃进厨房，重新给自己倒了一杯橙汁。Mary不知道什么时候也已经来吃过早餐了，她把Rafa早先的碟子和前晚留在灶台上的锅具一起收进洗碗机，此刻那台机器正在低声运转，整个室内只有它平静的轰鸣。

在新一级的封锁执行之后，Rafa已经有一阵没有接待过来客了。有需要的话，他会自己到学校或者Maymo那里去，他和Mary的朋友都只在线上保持联络。他们也决定给家里的服务人员放了假，Rafa承担了厨子的工作，而Mary负责简单的清洁，整理衣服和杂物。他们只有两个人，家务分配起来相当默契和便利。给两个人做饭对Rafa来说并不是什么难事，何况他总是很享受烹饪的过程，而Mary和他都是生活相对简洁而井井有条的人，所以他妻子的收拾任务也很轻松。他有时候很难想象房子里如果还有几个孩子，他们的生活会变成什么样。

Rafa拿着冰镇橙汁回到健身房，随手套了件短袖和夹克，穿过地上的一排障碍架，拉开通到露台的玻璃门，走了出去。他们午餐吃得比较晚，在Rafa需要开始准备食物之前还有很长一段时间，Mary这时在楼上她的书房里处理她自己的工作，到饭点前都不会下楼来。他们习惯了给对方留下充足的空间，Rafa可以不受任何打扰地专注于他日程表上的活动。

但接下来几个小时他的日程表上非常难得地没有任何安排。恰逢马纳科今天春光明媚，是四月能达到的最温暖的一天，而他昨晚没有睡足觉。如果他不在这时候找个户外的躺椅好好补充睡眠，这可能是一种严重的浪费。

Rafa把橙汁放在搁桌上，撑起阳伞，然后在藤编椅上安心躺下，只在腿上披了一层绒毯。马纳科春天的风温和地拥抱她的儿子，抚慰他还泛着湿润的皮肤和发丝，凉爽而安全，让他因为缺乏足量训练而躁动的神经慢慢安静下来。

马纳科的风不会让他生病，这里的一切从来没有背叛过他，也永远不会。这是为什么人们会把一些地方称之为家。

他阖上眼睛，不远处的大海在他耳边一开一合地吐息。一下。两下。三下。

在跌入梦境的边缘，他忽然隐隐约约想起Roger好像问过他：“世界上有什么办法能让一个Nadal从海边搬走吗？”他记得他说这话时的样子，脸上挂着签着Federer名字的微笑，弯起的柔软眉眼充满打趣。他下颌和脖颈的线条栩栩如生。但他忽然想不起来Roger是在哪里、什么时候问了他这句话。他在朝大脑深处坠落的同时试图努力抓住这句话的定位，却只带出了Roger对他说过的更多东西，一些他能听懂，另一些他听懂了，但完全不能理解他的意思。

在他的大脑彻底进入黑暗之前，Rafa一句也没有想起这些话是在哪里说的。

——

接下来的一周，Roger没有给他发短信。

最初的几天，Rafa完全没有在意，他知道他应该是太忙了。尽管所有人都处在严格的封锁里，公开活动还看不见复苏的兆头，但他和他这样的人都总有办法让自己停不下来，或者也可以说被迫停不下来。Rafa自己也没有时间注意什么，他在作息之间腾挪转移，集中于眼前的工作，几乎要把这件事情忘在脑后。

然后是又一个周五，周六，接着在Rafa反应过来之前，就又是周日了。Rafa开始怀疑他那天晚上到底有没有和Roger提起第二次见面的事情，但他记得自己说完“我会等你发短信”之后，瑞士人表示了同意。新一个周一来到时，Rafa已经反复回忆了好几次自己说的到底是“我会等你发短信”还是“我会给你发短信”，他再次确定是前者。他考虑了一会儿需不需要主动发条短信，问问Roger一切是否还好，又不想表现得好像没有给他发短信是Roger的错。Rafa相信他一定有他自己的原因，而不是忘了他们的约定，或者在故意忽视他。如果换一种情形，他应该做的是觉得对方不尊重他，记下这笔账，然后把整件事抛到脑后。但这次对方是Roger，世界上离不尊重Rafa最远的一个人，而且他是Rafa，这种事情不会让他多么耿耿于怀，因为他知道人对待生活各有各的方式。

所以Rafa只是又无意识地重复检查了许多遍日程，让后面周末的晚上都尽可能先空下来，然后不再去想Roger没有给他发短信这件事。

但他只能做到不去想短信。

事实是，Roger那番关于只有他们两个人在的演讲才是他真正频繁想起的。不是说他在质疑Roger的独立服务器的安全性，怀疑他们有被入侵黑客偷窥的风险，而是正因为他懂得服务器的彻底封闭性，Rafa知道那天晚上整个海湾里的的确确只有他们两个，这才是总提醒他的事情。

新一个周一的夜里，Rafa仰面躺在床上，在脑海里回放Roger的话。Mary和他在一起，他的手臂轻轻圈着她的头，手抚在她的头顶，她抱着他一边肩膀，已经沉沉睡去，呼吸柔缓。

他清晰记得他们在开普敦、日内瓦、布拉格和他的学校时的短暂相处，他们这几年在重合赛程中公开或者私下的照面，以及数不尽的更早年时候的图像，那些记忆斑驳一些，但本质一脉相承。

他无法否认的是：Roger喜欢碰他。可能的原因有很多，也许Roger不是喜欢碰他，也许他只是习惯用身体接触来表达热烈情绪，Rafa在现场和屏幕前旁观过Roger触碰无数不是他的人。也许这只是他在表演，通过积极友好的姿态，让观众看到他们想看到的，噢，Federer和Nadal，Rafa和Roger，当对手变成队友。

但在海滩上的那个夜晚，他们没有什么多余的、需要安放的情绪，是Roger亲口向他指出那里没有“观众、裁判、你我的团队”，没有摄像头并且是“它们的损失”，然后他碰了他整整一晚。

他的妻子在他怀里动了动，Rafa安慰性质地抚摩她的头发，转过脸吻了一下她的额头。他不需要什么思考，照顾她已经是他的本能。

他想起Roger在那个只有他们俩的海滩上，抓着他的臂弯，直到他离开都没有松手。他说“南瓜马车要消失了”，就好像Rafa是什么落难中的少女，在魔法的帮助下等待拯救，但他最好赶在午夜之前离开Roger的宫殿，否则幻象将要灰飞烟灭。这真是一个相当荒唐的比喻，考虑到Roger自身的处境。那时，他即便宽大的手掌握在Rafa的小臂上也似乎少了许多气定神闲，和以前相比，身形比Rafa更显单薄了。而且他甚至可能自己都没有意识到，但他一直在刻意使用他的左腿，像是要分担他在游戏里没有任何伤病的右膝上的重量。Rafa在第一眼就看出来了。说起落难和等待拯救，Rafa觉得现在很难说清他们中到底谁才更符合这个形象。

Rafa在这时候忽然想到，如果他真的试图从那些过长的触碰里挣脱，Roger根本没有几分能控制住他的胜算。他是碰了他整整一晚，毋庸置疑，但Rafa自始至终也没有躲。

——

Rafa等待多时的短信直到星期三才来。他正在屋后的球场练习反手的直线击球，喂球机的设定球路让他觉得很无趣而且效率不高，于是他打算提早结束训练，晚些时候和学校的技术人员谈谈程序问题。Mary在场边的休息长椅上读一本小说，Rafa练球的时候如果遇到她有空，就会邀请她下来陪陪他，他还是不太习惯孑然一身地站在场地上。

他击开机器吐出的最后一个球，走到Mary旁边坐下。她放下手里的书，把一块新的毛巾披在他肩上。他感激地点点头，拉过毛巾一角胡乱揉了揉头发，脑子里还在琢磨之前球路的事情，就听见妻子在身边说：“对了，刚才你的手机响了好几条信息，我看到名字，好像是Roger发过来的。”

Rafa一时没去想Mary说的是谁。他刚弯腰从地上拎起一瓶水，一边细致地旋开瓶盖，一边自动重复前面听到的音节：“Roger？”

“Federer。”他妻子笃定地告诉他，好像这是他们认识的唯一一个Roger一样。

“噢。”他这才转过头，他的手机放在堆在他们俩之间的几条毛巾里，他一只手抓着水瓶，另一只手从毛巾堆里捡起那台设备。他的心率还没有从刚才的训练中降下来。

Rafa看了一眼锁屏，Roger在大约二十分钟前给他发了三条短信。他没有设置预览，所以从通知中心读不到Roger给他发了什么。但他也没有立刻划开消息。他只是把屏幕关掉，揣进运动短裤容积很深的口袋里。

Mary在旁边饶有兴趣地看着他。“你不打算看看他给你发了什么？”她也饶有兴趣地问。

“不管他有什么事情，都晚点再说吧。Maymo还在等我。”Rafa觉得他这时在高度亢奋中逐渐陷入困倦的精神状态并不在处理来自Federer信息的最佳时机，而且这会儿他也没有非常愿意和Mary讨论Roger的短信。毕竟，他没和任何人提起他上周在游戏里见了Roger。他可以沉默，但他不打算说谎。

他从长椅上站起来，偏偏脑袋，用眼神问Mary要不要一起回到室内去。她温柔地拒绝了他的无声邀请，拿起搁在膝盖上的书，告诉他她还想在阳光下多坐一会儿。

——

Rafa在从Maymo的诊疗间出来、走回空荡荡的停车场的路上又拿出手机。通知中心里又已经积攒了一些其他无关紧要的推送，他翻了翻，找到Roger那条，屏幕上的时间已经显示是三个小时前。

他走到自己的车位，拉开车门坐进驾驶舱，一路看着屏幕沉思。他在方向盘前停顿了一刻，终于决定自己第一要务还不是启动汽车。他点开手机屏幕上的通知方框。

界面立刻弹出：

> **R Federer**
> 
> _Rafa_
> 
> （15.26 已读）
> 
> _很抱歉这么久之后才来问候你，一切都好吗？我希望你一切都还好_
> 
> （15:27 已读）
> 
> _Leo上周有一些不舒服，我们折腾了好几天。时节特殊，每个人都有点紧张，不过现在已经没事了。我真的很抱歉，Rafa_
> 
> （15:29 已读）

Rafa有些机械地把这三句话读了两遍。Roger的语气显得格外谦和而稀松平常，朋友间闲适的对话。他之前并没有对Roger可能会给他发的消息内容作什么猜测，他甚至没有想过这件事，但他忽然感到惊讶。Rafa觉得自己有点高估了处理来自Federer信息所需要的严肃心态，如果有必要，刚才他甚至完全可以让Mary替他回复这些信息。

他最后再读了一遍，然后点开键盘，很快敲出回复：

> _我很抱歉听到这个消息，但你们都没事真是太好了。_
> 
> （18.39 未读）
> 
> _这确实是很难的时节，加倍谨慎总是有必要的。_
> 
> （18.40 未读）
> 
> _Mary和我也很好，我们都已经完全适应现在的生活规律了。_
> 
> （18.40 未读）
> 
> _也有一些不方便，但我们还算是非常幸运的。_
> 
> （18.41 未读）

他看到几条信息全部发送了出去，又检查了一遍他所回复的内容。他的拇指还停在屏幕上，等着他在脑海里编出下一句话。但在他敲下下一个字母之前，短信就忽然跳显成了对方已读的状态，然后Roger那侧的“正在输入”气泡冒了出来。

> **R Federer**
> 
> _那就好。注意安全，_ _Rafa，现在的新闻已经够糟糕了，我可不想哪天醒来看到写着你名字的推送_
> 
> （18.43 已读）

Rafa低着头微笑起来。不需要Roger提醒，他很注意安全，他口袋里还随身带着一整瓶便携消毒凝胶。更何况他的团队会消极地逼他这样，他躺在Maymo的按摩床上的时候，他的理疗师总是全副武装。但他看到Roger的消息时还是忍不住感到高兴。

> _你也是。_
> 
> （18.43 已读）
> 
> _我也不会多么想在推送上看到你的名字的，_ _Roger。_
> 
> （18.44 已读）

Roger的气泡又跳出来。Rafa盯着屏幕上的那三个省略句点，它们一个连一个地微微闪烁，从第一个轮到第三个，接着又重复一遍。他不知道是图像的单调让他觉得自己数了很多秒，还是它确确实实显示了很久。

> **R Federer**
> 
> _这个星期六晚上你有时间吗？你上次走得匆忙，我们还没聊多少_
> 
> （18.45 已读）

Rafa几乎在看到“星期六”这个词的同时就开始打字。他不需要看日程表，他已经检查过很多次了。

_有。_ 他飞快点击发送。

Roger的回复也来得很快。

> **R Federer**
> 
> _你该看看远离大海的风景了，我真的很惊讶你还一点都没有产生厌倦_
> 
> （18.46 已读）

> _永远不会。_
> 
> （18.46 已读）
> 
> _在这件事情上你动摇不了我的，_ _Roger。:(_
> 
> （18.46 已读）

> _那起码我试过了。太残忍了，_ _Rafa，我本来就没多少事情能动摇你 :(_
> 
> （18.47 已读）

Rafa思考了一下他究竟是不是没给Roger多少动摇他的机会。他用一只手打字，另一只手按下启动汽车的按钮。

> _我永远欢迎你的尝试。_
> 
> （18.48 已读）
> 
> _周六见，_ _Roger。_
> 
> （18.48 已读）

_周六见。_ 他看到Roger的回复，在他存在大脑里的周六日程上记下这一项，然后把手机放在仪表面板旁的搁架上，单手拉起安全带。尽管他和Mary的晚餐时间和其他任何西班牙人一样晚，但他也该赶快回去准备食物了。车在他的座椅下沉寂地苏醒。

Roger的最后一条短信从他们消息记录的底端弹出来的时候，Rafa正好驶离他的停车区。他最后瞥了一眼他的手机屏幕，Roger在上面写道：

> _别忘了多穿一点，_ _Rafa，我们要去的地方可能会有点冷_
> 
> （18.50 已读）


	4. 2b: April, Nadal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 庆祝这个Roger终于回到比赛的日子，终于，我活了，欢迎回来，嗷呜呜呜xxxx
> 
> 以及再次希望我没有用力过头

——

Rafa在个性化设置界面的更衣单元停留了很久，系统给他提供了各种各样初春和深冬季节的服装选项，但他有点难以抉择。他不太确定Roger提醒他的“可能会有点冷”到底是什么意思，是相对于马纳科现在的气候，还是相对于巴塞尔的。这两者显然有不小的差别。他最后作了折衷的决定，在圆领卫衣外面套了一件轻便的羽绒夹克，然后额外拿上了一条围巾，以待需要。

所以他完全没有预料到自己会出现在一团铺天盖地的雪雾中，或者他一开始以为这只是雪雾。一边压倒的狂风在Rafa出现的瞬间差点把围巾从他手里抢走，全靠他迅捷的肌肉记忆及时发挥作用，才让他夺回主动权。但这条瘦弱的围巾在这没有任何用处，包括他的羽绒夹克和卫衣也全都失灵了。风已经裹着冰冷的雪粒往他敞开的领子里刮，泼进宽松的卫衣，贴着Rafa的皮肤消融在棉质材料里。Rafa在一片混乱中甚至看不见自己站在哪儿，漆黑的雪夜几乎剥夺了他的视力。他费力地眨了眨眼睛，用沾满雪花的围巾擦了擦脸，这让他的脸快要冻透，才看到稍远的地方有鹅黄色的光在勉强支撑，分杈出的光线东倒西歪，阴晴不定，好似随时都能倒在街边的醉鬼。

Rafa用他最快的速度往光源的方向冲过去，像冲过去救一颗所有观众都屏住呼吸猜他能否及时赶到的球。他顶着暴风雪庞大的阻力跑到一半，才意识到这条路是个明显的上坡。Roger当然会把他带到山上，就像他当然会把Roger带到海边一样。但他之前可没有过任何要害死Roger的意图，哪怕在游戏里，Rafa的脑袋颤颤巍巍地冒出这个念头，而他现在也许真的有死于体温过低的风险。

Rafa及时赶到了那颗光源边。那是一盏挂在屋檐下的吊灯，在风里往所有方向摇摆，和挂钩的连接处磨得吱嘎作响，但顽强地没有断裂。Rafa感谢它的毅力。

他这时正看着屋檐遮蔽下的一扇木门。这是一间称得上迷你的木屋，像冰原上的猎鹿人会在巡逻路线旁搭建的落脚点。他没听说Roger什么时候对荒野求生产生了兴趣。他看了看，门和两旁窗户后的帘子都关得相当严实，找不到有光亮透出的痕迹。他下定决心，就算Roger计划要和他见面的地方不是这里，他也不会再从这个屋檐底下走出去了。

Rafa拉开门闩利落地往里推，沉重的圆木在他手下轻易滑开。寒风立刻从他四周往门里挤，他也被半推着大步跨进门槛，然后房间里的热气驱走他身后的风，接住他打颤的身体。在Rafa看清楚房间里到底有什么之前，他感觉有什么东西忽然朝他转了过来。他没有来得及收住动作，脚步迟疑了一瞬，然后他就一头栽在那东西上。

他撞得非常实在，像被两百磅的拳击沙袋迎面砸中，几乎眼冒金星，往另一边绊了好几步才重新找回平衡，同时感到沉闷的疼痛从左腹到肩膀整齐地涌上来。Rafa一边懊悔不已地想他怎么会如此大意，一边抬头寻找这间小猎屋里凭空冒出的拳击沙袋。

他抬头，发现Roger愕然地看着他，他也刚刚从踉跄里站住，一只手扶着腰，另一只扶着左边的胸口，站在距离敞开的门几步远的地方。他明显惊呆了。

但Rafa一定比他更惊讶，因为还没等他回过神来，Roger就抢占先机开了口，一边揉着他的锁骨一边哀愁地说：“天啊，Rafa，这好疼。”

Rafa的大脑甚至没能在第一时间切换成英语模式，他还在心里埋怨自己的疏忽，尽管这完全不会有什么实际影响。他又过了一秒才反应过来，Roger的话的意思是他撞到Rafa身上了，噢，不对，是他撞到Roger身上了。但他完全不明白刚刚发生了什么，很可能Roger也有责任，所以是他们互相撞到对方了。

“你为什么站在这儿？”Rafa感觉他有必要弄清楚责任分配。

“你为什么是从外面进来的？”但是Roger和他选择了在同一个时刻开口，他这时候看起来无比困惑。Roger走过去重新合上门，在门缝彻底消失前怀疑地往外面的风暴看了好几眼。

Rafa尽量不去理会他身上泛着的疼痛，试图把注意力集中在Roger身上。他反问他：“从外面进来怎么了？”

“我以为你会直接出现在这里，”Roger回答他，他转过身来，还在皱着眉头捏自己的腰，“在我面前，设定应该是这样的，所以我在这等你。我没想到系统会把你放到外面去。”

然后Rafa才注意到Roger只穿着一件衬衫和休闲长裤，他甚至还光着脚踩在地毯上。而Rafa身体里横冲直撞的冷气还在让他控制不住地轻轻发抖。这让他想立刻冲过去把Roger再撞翻一次。

“所以你没想到我是顶着暴风雪跑过来的？”他倒是控制住了自己声音里的难以置信，“我差点被冻死了，Roger。”

“啊。”Roger上下打量了他一会儿，融化的雪花已经把Rafa的羽绒夹克和头发润湿了一大片。他皱着眉头，看起来非常抱歉，Rafa正准备说没关系，但Roger却突然笑了起来：“我提醒过你的，Rafa，我们要来的地方可能会有点冷。”

Rafa完全不知道这有什么好笑的。“可能会有点冷”，瑞士人真是非常精确。他觉得Roger得好好感谢自己不摔拍的友善脾气，多亏了这，他才能忍住没冲过去把他撞翻在地上。不过这个瑞士人显然看出了他的心理波动，或者是他心虚了，总之，他朝Rafa走了过来。

Roger在他身前站定，伸手按了按Rafa的左肩。Rafa此前一直没分出精力照顾他生疼的左半边身体，Roger的按摩让他几乎被撞麻的神经忽然醒转过来，在肌肉间传递尖锐的疼痛。他透过羽绒和棉布感到眼前男人的手指紧紧扣在自己的斜方肌上，拇指压在他锁骨的凹陷里。疼痛让他反射性地想避开，但他觉得难以动弹。他觉得冷气在从身体里消失。

Roger微微蹙眉，似乎非常严谨地盯着自己手上的动作。他过了一会儿才接着开口：“刚才那一下可真够结实的。疼得厉害吗？”Rafa迟疑了一会儿，幅度很小地点了下头。他又说：“幸好这是在游戏里。”

“是啊，”Rafa语气自然地同意了这个说法，虽然Roger的动作还让他表情有些扭曲，他还额外补充了一条，“而且幸好没人看见。”

Roger从他的专注中抬起头看了Rafa一眼，Rafa冲他眨了眨眼睛。这让Roger的眉头松了下来。他低低呼了一口气，说：“是的，Rafa，幸好没人看见。”他最后捏了捏Rafa的肩膀，然后松开他。Rafa觉得他的肩头突然失去了很大重量，显得飘飘忽忽的。他试着耸了耸肩膀，Roger移开对视的目光，看着他的手臂动作。

Rafa告诉他：“现在好多了。”

Roger点点头。Rafa忽然发现Roger好像比他矮了一点，尽管他不能彻底确定。但这是很可能的，因为Roger这时候光着脚，而他踩着一双不怎么单薄的靴子。

“你可以把夹克脱了。”Roger接着说，他又看着Rafa的眼睛。他的语气温和，但眼神坚决。如果Roger Federer这样笔直地盯着你告诉你应该做一件什么事情，Rafa想，世界上没有几个人会拒绝执行他的建议。

Rafa这时候可以确定了，虽然他们的目光还是几乎完全平行，但他的确比Roger高了难以觉察的一点点。你这是在作弊，Rafa在心里朝自己抗议，但我不在乎，他又反驳道。

“这都湿透了，你不该再穿着。炉子里生了火，你可以放过去烘一烘。”Roger继续提出建议。Rafa没问为什么他还需要烘干这件夹克，Roger明显没有在这个暴雪夜里出门的计划，而他已经决定不会再从这扇门里走出去了。他猜这只是一种现实中的生活习惯，就像湿了的衣服要及时脱下来，为了避免不存在的感冒一样。

他拉下夹克的拉链，走到墙角，弯腰把靴子的系带也松开，被牵拉到的肩膀和胸口还是隐隐作痛。Rafa把脱下来的靴子和袜子连带放在一边，夹克和同样湿透的围巾握在手上。他回过头，发现Roger一语不发地看着自己，他的手插在长裤的口袋里，深蓝色衬衫的袖口被推到小臂。Rafa朝他走过去，耸了耸肩。这下他没有作弊了，他想。

他的皮肤还是冰凉，但他已经感觉不到冷了。他知道自己身体里的小火炉又雀跃地烧了起来，这让他安心。

——

Rafa坐在壁炉对面的布沙发上，看着Roger在客厅后面的储藏室里摸摸索索。灯光很糟糕，他只能看见Roger的的腿在地上的几个箱子之间跨来跨去，胶带被尖锐物体划开的声音很响。

“你在找什么东西？”Rafa忍不住开口问。他想自己需不需要过去提供一些帮助，但沙发软和得他一根手指也不想抬起来，更不用说眼前壁炉里的火焰正暖烘烘地烤着他抻直的脚。

“很快。”Roger的回答从阴影里低低传出来，他似乎很有自信。Rafa马上放弃了伸出援手的想法。

Roger果然很快就回到了沙发旁。他右手提着两大瓶深棕色的液体，左手的长指间拎着两个圆口玻璃杯，里面装着不知道从哪里敲来的大块冰球。Roger刚刚绝对没有做这项工作。

“朗姆。橘子豆蔻还是李子肉桂？”他举起手里的酒瓶示意，低头注视整个人陷在沙发里的Rafa。

Rafa抬头看着Roger，他几乎背对火炉站着，在Rafa身旁的沙发椅背上留下宽阔的阴影。他想了想，问他：“有不加香料的吗？”

“没有。”Roger诚恳地告诉他。

Rafa耸了耸肩。“那我都可以。”他确实没有偏好。

Roger重新检视了一下两支酒瓶的标签，然后把其中一瓶放在沙发旁的小桌上。他把两只玻璃杯伸到Rafa身前，Rafa会意地从他手里接下它们。Roger从手里剩下的那支酒瓶里拔出木塞，木塞在离开瓶口的瞬间发出“啵”的闷响，他的动作简单得像拔签字笔的笔盖。Roger说：“那就肉桂了。”他把木塞也丢在桌子上。

Rafa向他递出一只酒杯。Roger朝他走近了一点，膝盖差点要擦到他。他在沙发上的阴影也跟着挪到了Rafa身上。两个人都盯着Rafa手里的杯子。Roger垂下手，玻璃瓶口轻轻搭在Rafa的杯沿上，碰出几乎难以觉察的清脆叮声。他扯起的衬衫袖口绷在小臂上，严丝合缝，露出半截精瘦的肌肉和浓密的汗毛，朴素的白色袖扣在深色背景里相当显眼。

他们看着橘黄的酒和冰面相撞，漫开，很快盖过冰块的大部分体积。Rafa能透过杯子看到后面同样橘黄的跳跃火光。Roger又抬起握着酒瓶的手。Rafa跟着他的动作，把右手的另一只空酒杯送到他们之间，左手已经半满的酒杯搁在他的大腿上，冰块的温度通过玻璃渗进牛仔裤，流到他的皮肤上。

Roger详细重复了一遍刚才的斟酒过程。

他流畅地转身，把这支酒瓶和另一支放在一起，然后在Rafa左边空出的位置坐下。Rafa把刚才放在自己大腿上的酒杯递给他，他的牛仔裤上留下了一圈浅浅的水痕。

Roger接过杯子喝了一口，眨了眨眼睛，Rafa能从他深邃的眉头看出他很满意。他稍稍侧过身，转向Roger，Roger感觉到他的动作，也往自己那边的扶手靠了靠，右腿跷在左腿上，侧向Rafa。他顺势把杯子换到左手，伸出空出来的胳膊搭着他们之间的沙发靠背，屈着的手肘没有碰到Rafa的肩膀，而是半挂在靠垫上。他跷起的右腿的膝盖也没有碰到Rafa，只是离他的大腿很近。他们之间留下了不窄的距离。

Rafa也举起他的酒杯，啜了一小口。的确很不错，李子、肉桂、香草和其他无论什么香料都没有喧宾夺主，适当的甜气让他忍不住凑近杯口再闻了闻。他咽了咽。

“我们要在这里干什么？”在沉默中，Rafa下意识问道。他转过头，发现Roger正看着他的动作。

Roger又把杯子端到嘴边，喝了一口。“聊天，我之前告诉过你的。”

Rafa望着他，皱起眉头。他什么时候说过？

“上次我们几乎一直在吃东西和喝酒，你又走得早，我们真的没说上什么话。”Roger相当随和地解释了Rafa没有出口的疑惑，他放下酒杯，用悬在Rafa肩头的手背轻轻拍了拍他，“我在短信里和你说过了。”

“噢，对。”Rafa想起来了，他当时没太在意那句话。Roger又把手收了回去。“那我们为什么要来这里？”他换了一个问题。

“我想找一个安静的地方，”Roger安静地注视着Rafa的眼睛，回答他，他的眼神真挚而专注，“你知道，如果我们要聊聊天的话。”

“我不是说这个，”Rafa不是说这个木屋，他对此没有任何异议，“我是说，”他朝旁边的门窗示意了一下，窗帘闭得很紧，外面的风雪已经与他们无关，“这里。我刚刚找过来的时候，还在想你是不是计划要冻死我。”

Roger笑了起来。他用搭在靠背上的右手捏了捏鼻尖，笑着轻轻摇头。Rafa不能完全看清他的脸，半裸的小臂遮住了他的表情。Rafa盯着他的衬衫袖口。

“我猜这大概是我的错。”Roger隔了一会儿才开口，他还在笑，尽管声音放低了不少，“设置问题什么的。Myla之前教过我设置季节和天气，但大概是我没怎么用心听，我没想到系统会分配到冬天的这种时候来，”他的手落下，抬头重新看着Rafa，“但是，Rafa，我向你保证我绝对没有害死你的意图，如果有谁要害你，那一定是游戏里的人工智能。”

Rafa不可思议地看着他的脸，Roger还是一副被逗笑的模样，眼角的皱纹愉快地挤在一起。“我相信你，”Rafa最后说，“但我们是在瑞士吗？我都以为是西伯利亚。”

“是的，是的，”Roger安抚地回答，他又摸了摸自己的鼻子，“应该是距离伯恩不远的某个地方，我小时候和我爸妈来过。”

“我没想到瑞士还能有这种天气。”

Roger又笑起来。“通常情况下不该是这样的，”他无可奈何地点了下头，同意Rafa的观点，“但人工智能做了这个决定，我真的不知道原因。我真的很抱歉。”

“好吧。”Rafa看着他柔软眉毛底下笑得更柔软的眼睛，彻底原谅了他，他本来也没有真的怪他，“我没事。”

“你该什么时候来一趟巴塞尔，看看冬天最好的时候，”Roger突然提议，“我是说，在现实里，大概圣诞节前后。”他想了想，添上一句，“你要是能在圣诞期间来，孩子们会高兴到疯掉。”

Rafa难以想象四个孩子在一个屋檐下同时高兴得发疯对负责任的监护人来说是种什么感觉。他猜不会特别让人放心。不过他还是同意了这四个孩子的监护人的意见：“好的，Roger，不过许愿的时候小心点，你知道，没准有一天我真的会去。”

Roger抬手抿了一口酒精，越过杯沿看着Rafa。“你会受到热情款待的。我还从来没对我不想要的东西许过愿。”他微笑着说。

Rafa不知道该怎么接这句话，也可能只是不知道怎么用英语接这句话，尽管他的直觉告诉他Roger说的完全属实。好在壁炉很快拯救了他的局促，Roger似乎突然发现木头已经烧得差不多了，他没有等Rafa的回答，而是自顾自转开了头，把左手的杯子搁在旁边的桌面上，然后从沙发上站起身，往房间那头走过去。

炉子上方的墙洞里塞满了形状各异的粗壮木柴，承担劈柴工作的人似乎无拘无束。Roger抽出几根，厚重地抱在一只手里，像抱着一沓球拍。他把它们又一根根堆在地上，在已经逐渐缩小的火苗前单膝半跪下来，当然，跪的是他的左腿，Rafa无可救药地自动注意到。

Roger拎起炉架上的火钳，开始拨弄炉子里已经烧成焦炭的残余木块。Rafa基本没有过什么生火的经历，但外行如他也能看出来Roger的动作专业而娴熟。他想他小时候应该没少照料过家里的暖气来源，像任何一个生长在寒冷地区的普通孩子一样。Rafa很少有机会联想到Roger普通的一面。

他看着Roger用火钳在余烬里推出一个坑，又从那小堆木柴里拣出三根，耐心而有序地把它们接连搭在火坑上，让炉子里的余温点着干燥的木头。Roger还跪在原地，等了一会儿，宽广的肩背对着Rafa，赤裸的脚踝从裤腿下露出一大截。他即便半跪着身形也显得很高大。新的炉火开始在他身前缓慢地重新燃起，火光照亮了他半身衬衫长裤，影子在身后的地毯上泼得颀长。

Roger终于站起来。他在站定的时刻突然回头看了Rafa一眼，他没有在笑了。Rafa什么也没有干，从Roger起身开始，Rafa一直像被钉在自己的位置上，甚至连手指都没有挪动一下。他的酒杯可能都没有摇晃过，冰冷的小颗水珠在他的虎口上几乎凝结成形。他没有任何应该在Roger的注视下感到局促的理由，但他又这样毫无理由地局促起来，而他不觉得壁炉会拯救他第二次。他耸了耸肩膀，歪着头，试图主动打破僵局：“你看起来很擅长这个。”

Roger也耸了耸肩，仿佛刚才突如其来的沉默没有发生过。他回过头看着火堆，像是陷入回忆或是思考：“是的，但有很长一段时间没做过了。我小时候，在我还没有去网球学校寄宿的时候，我爸妈总是给我分配生火和整理柴堆的任务。”

“可以想像。”Rafa说。他也很少有机会听到Roger和他提起他的童年，他们眼前总是有更多更要紧而不这么私密的事情需要谈。Roger走回他们的沙发旁坐下，流利地重新把手搭在Rafa身后的沙发上，好像他天生就该这么坐着似的。但他这次没有收起手肘，而是彻底横亘在Rafa肩膀后面，几乎半搂着他。Rafa喝了一口酒。

“但是，等我离开网球学校，有了自己的房子和壁炉的时候，家里就再也没有人和我说过生火的事了。”Roger拿起桌上的酒杯，端到嘴边，“以前我们每年圣诞前会一起把壁炉清理一遍，那是个大工程。”他从杯子里喝了一口。

“我从那个年纪开始就总在想象成为世界第一会是什么感觉，最伟大的球员，媒体会给我写头版文章，人们会从遥远的地方专程坐飞机来看我的比赛。但是我一次也没有想到过，成为世界第一也意味着你再也不用把柴从院子里一根根搬回客厅了。那时候我在家负责烧火明显是更正常的事情。”他沉思地看着墙里翻腾的火焰，神情像是飘远了。光芒投进他的眼睛，Rafa觉得它们像被烤炉烘过的榛子果仁。“现在，我们出去露营的时候他们偶尔会让我看着火堆，但我不知道房子里的暖气和炉子平时都是谁在照顾。我甚至不知道他们现在还需不需要每年清理一遍壁炉。我平时从来不想这些事情，但如果我坐下来想一想，这种感觉非常奇怪，Rafa。”

Rafa不知道他们的原计划是不是来聊这些。Roger说他们该见面聊一聊，但他没告诉Rafa他们该聊什么。他们通常只是交换对他们运动的意见，聊聊其他球员的比赛，团队和家庭，可能发生的表演赛，Roger的孩子们，Rafa的学校，打趣生活中的其他人和事。他们也不惮于讨论他们的网球哲学。虽然他们都不是对方最好的知己，但他们的道路交错了太多年，这就足够他了解他了。但Roger从来没和他说过这样的话，Rafa觉得自己像在重新认识他。

“我猜，”他缓慢提出他的客观评价，“这是在成为世界第一之后你不得不和排名一起接受的结果。”

Roger收回望着炉火的眼神，他转头看向Rafa。他飘远的神情似乎又找回来了。“我想是的，他们管我叫最好的之一。”他答道。

“是很好的结果。”Rafa接着说，静静地看着他，“这就够了。你不需要知道暖气和壁炉的事，Roger，这就够了。这完全足够了。”他顿了顿，“更何况，你不会想自己去打扫壁炉的，对吧？”

“我一直很讨厌那份工作。”Roger的回答直接。他的手臂就在Rafa背后。如果他完全靠下来，Rafa毫不相干地想道，也许他可以枕在Roger的胳膊上。这是一个奇怪的念头，但他现在在朗姆酒、火炉、沙发和Roger之间躺得太懒散了，他不想费神把这个画面从脑海里扫出去。

“很好，因为我想你这辈子也不用担心生火的问题了。”Rafa告诉他。他绝没有迟钝到认为Roger是在和他讨论生火，否则，他们现在不会一起坐在这台壁炉前。Rafa不认为Roger以前把这些想法向任何人吐露过，哪怕只对他自己。他之所以这时忽然说起这些话，也许完全是因为他意识到沙发这头坐着的是Rafa。而且只有Rafa。

“我尽力保证了这一点。”Roger说，他的眼神在温暖地传递力度，他目不转睛地看着Rafa。Rafa也同样注视他。

“你确实这么做了。”Rafa说，他开始想Roger放在他身后的手臂是不是和他的眼睛一样温暖有力。他又觉得提这个问题当然很蠢。

他们一起沉默地喝着各自的酒。Roger没有再说话。Rafa希望他从他这里得到了他要的答案，不管他的疑惑到底是什么，或者他早就明白答案，他只是需要得到确认。Rafa希望自己没有搞砸。他很清楚，如果Roger不能从他这里找到他需要找的东西，世界上没有第二个人能帮到他了。

——

Roger第四次往Rafa的杯子里倒酒。Rafa不知道他给他自己添了多少次，他早就没在计数了，但肯定比Rafa多。如果Rafa不够了解他是个多么有节制的人，他会以为Roger在给自己买醉。

他们聊了许多其他有意义或者没意义的东西。Rafa仔细问了他的膝盖，他之前听团队里的人提过几句，但Roger这时就坐在他眼前，他当然不会不问他。好多了，不过不够好，他们还在观望，不，他暂时不会离开巴塞尔，可能会有第二次手术，取决于他的医疗团队下月的讨论，他不能排除退出整个赛季的可能。然后他问了Leo上周的生病。只是普通的春季流感，Lenny和女孩们都没事，他们所有人都做了检测，在家等了好几天，检测结果出来前他们不让他去看Leo，他给Leo写了信，他们读给他听。Roger问了他的作息，Rafa说他和Mary合作得很好，他准备晚餐的时候尝试了一些不同的新菜，一些简单的小海鲜，很成功，他们出去徒步，但不敢走得太远，学院在执行严格的隔离政策，喂球机的效果不好，他想念有人的训练和比赛，他不习惯一个人站在场上。Roger说他也是。这些是有意义的东西。

没意义的东西也有很多。他们从外面的天气抱怨起，说到Rafa之前竟然这里把比作西伯利亚，Roger作出一副伤心的表情，又说他好像从来没去过西伯利亚，巡回赛触及世界的每个角落，但为什么没有在那里设置一站，也许是担心球员都不乐意去，Rafa说他不久前正巧看了纪录片，猎人在雪原上追捕狐狸和兔子，所以那里的人可能有比看网球比赛更重要的事情做。他想向Roger描述他所记得的画面，但他是用西班牙语看的，他完全不知道那些名词用英语怎么说，于是他毫不犹豫地在描述间掺进了过量的西语词汇，他猜Roger至多听懂了四分之一，但他们都已经喝得有点多，Roger不在乎他说了什么，他不在乎Roger听了什么，这里没有任何人在乎。Roger笑得整条沙发都在颤抖。他们还说起刚才在门口撞到的那一下，Roger抱怨Rafa太高太壮，差点把他砸在地上，如果发生在现实里，他们会说Nadal图谋毁掉他的职业前途，Rafa觉得他简直没法理喻，Roger纯粹是因为光着脚才比他矮一点，而且是他的衣服把他箍得貌似很瘦，实际衬衫料子底下完全不是这么回事，所有人都知道，这一点都不公平。他把他的每段反驳都说给Roger，年长的男人喝着酒，Rafa不知道他到底有没有听进去，于是他也学他的样子低头对付自己的杯子。

到Roger第五次给Rafa倒酒的时候，Rafa怀疑自己可能正坐在Roger怀里。他们落座时中间留下的那段距离早就消失了，Roger的大腿几乎贴着他的，Rafa手里拿着他们两个的酒杯，Roger一边斟一边在他耳边告诉他他还在游戏的线上食品店订了所有种类的巧克力条，就在储藏间靠外边的第二个箱子里，如果他们饿了的话。Rafa认为Roger的意思其实是“如果你饿了的话”，但他一点也不饿。他觉得巧克力条可以等等。

Roger放走差不多接近空掉的酒瓶，拿回他自己那只杯子。他搭在Rafa背后的右手几乎完全没有偏移过位置，像是把Rafa坐着的这片区域圈了起来，但Rafa的脑袋太模糊了，他没法判断Roger到底是不是把他的围困在了他的座位里。暖和的酒精从他的胃悠悠游散到脚尖和头顶，让他的头和脚好像调了个个儿。老实说，Rafa并不熟悉这种感觉，在外面的世界里，他只在高度特殊的情况下才会碰酒精，而且总是仪式性地尝一点。Roger应该也是这样，但也许他天生的酒精耐受度比Rafa好，所以才似乎没有受到多大影响。不过Rafa没有和他喝过什么酒，他对Roger的酒量完全没有概念。

Rafa感觉自己的头很重，他想彻底倒在沙发里，再也不动，让靠垫托着他的脑袋。但Roger的手臂在他的头和沙发之间横加阻拦，他只能尽力让脖子撑下去，警告他的颈椎不许罢工。他很擅长鼓舞自己失去意志和动力的身体关节。他现在觉得Roger确实是把他困在这里了，虽然他的手还压根没有碰到他的肩膀。

他决定自己无论如何不该再喝下去了。如果Roger还要给他斟酒，他会摇头。如果Roger要把自己灌醉，那是他的事情，而Rafa还有一颗沉甸甸的脑袋必须要撑着。

这时候Roger主动朝他伸出酒杯。Rafa和他轻轻碰了碰，声音在炉火的呲呲中显得清亮。Rafa对着火堆，克制地稍微抿了抿，Roger在离他很近的地方观察他，他自己喝了一大口。

“所以，你的肩膀好些了吗？”Rafa放下杯子，公事公办地问。

“没事了。你呢？”Roger举起杯子，用杯口朝Rafa的肩膀示意了一下。

“差不多。”Rafa把酒杯换到左手，用空下的右手揉了揉肩膀，“我太大意了。好在不是真的撞到。”他望着壁炉喃喃。

“你没看见我。”Roger指出。

“是的，但是我应该多看一眼的，我太着急进来了。”

“那是因为我让你在外面冻坏了。”Roger提醒他这一点，他忽然在他身后拍了拍他，手臂擦过Rafa卫衣的棉料，他的手好像很热，这让Rafa的头更难受了，“不过这无所谓，反正你也不是第一次差点砸断我的腰了。”

Rafa的注意力游离在直冲上头的酒精、摇摇欲坠的脖子、朦胧视野中的火焰和Roger掠过的温度之间。他皱着眉头，好一会儿完全不知道Roger在说什么。

“那不算，”他终于反应过来，又回过头，发现Roger兴趣盎然地看着他，“我那次都没碰到你的腰。”

“那是因为我躲开了。”Roger说，他真的离他很近，Rafa能看清他脸上的每一条细纹。哇哦，像他自己说的，他的鼻子是真的很大，Rafa遥远地想，为什么我以前从来没思考过这件事情？

“你刚刚也可以躲开的。”Rafa至少还知道很快反驳。

“我躲了，”Roger似乎要摊手，但空间限制了他，他就耸了耸肩膀，“但你冲得太快了，Rafa，我一点办法都没有。”

Rafa不由自主地露出胜利的微笑，他撑着脑袋点点头。“不是我太快了，看来是有人变迟钝了。”他忍不住。

“嘿！”Roger也笑了起来，但他同时毫不留情地在他身后打了他一下，动作幅度很大。Rafa应该跳开，或者吃痛地抱怨他，但他一动也没动。他甚至不知道自己是不是还能动弹，不管是因为酒精还是因为什么。

“力气倒还不小。”他继续评价，没有理会背上的疼痛。他没有从和Roger的对视中挪开目光。Roger的手紧贴着他的肩膀。

Roger也看着他，没有说话，他嘴边的柔和弧度慢慢放了下来。这让Rafa突然有点后悔，他想他刚刚的话是不是有些过分了，尽管他们可以这样几乎贴在一起坐着，但批评Roger变得迟钝依然不是他权力范围内可以开的玩笑。Roger强烈地看着他。紧张涌进Rafa被酒精麻痹的大脑，他感到心乱如麻，好像罗兰·加洛斯决赛场地的音响下一秒就要召唤他的名字，但他不知怎么竟然喝醉了。

理智彻底抛弃他的这一刻，Rafa本能地想，Roger这样下去只有两种结果，他要么是要怨恨他，要么是要吻他。Rafa不介意他恨他，那是他应该做的，如果他选择恨他，那他早在许多年前就接受了这一点。他也不介意他吻他，他想，因为他的头真的每时每刻都有可能在下一秒钟瘫倒。如果Roger吻他，他会非常感激，然后顺理成章地倒在他的手臂上，再也不起来。

他一边琢磨着第二个想法，一边很快打量了一眼Roger的嘴唇。瑞士人紧紧抿着嘴，一动也没动。然后那一刻飞快过去了，Roger既没有怨恨他也没有吻他，他只是纯粹地看着Rafa，眼神发亮。

但在某一秒之后，他眼睛里的那层波动忽然褪去，像大海落潮，露出沙滩，粼粼波光都退居幕后。他的肢体语气里的亲密也随之从姿态中蒸发殆尽。虽然Roger没有任何动作，眼角皱纹的角度也没有变化，但Rafa觉得他整个人突然像被牵住的豹子一样绷紧起来。

Rafa能准确识别出那个瞬间，当Roger藏在瞳仁背后的审视破空而出的时候。Rafa非常熟悉他这副表情，以至于太熟悉了，就算他已经深陷混沌的醉意，他也能把这副面孔清晰描绘出来。在Roger每一个重要的发球局，在他预备把球抛向空中之前，几乎每一次，他都会用这副神态先扫一眼另半边场上站着的人。Rafa曾在无数直播和回放录像里看过这样的近镜头场面，他曾在观众席上亲眼见证。他曾经亲自站在另外那半边球场，次数无法估量。

被审视的另半场上的人，九成时候像被锁定的猎物，仅仅认命地等待丛林之王发动扑袭。但是Rafa早在很多年以前就脱离了Roger能够锁定的范畴，束手就擒这个词从来没有写在他的字典里。他把猎物这个标签在漫长的岁月开始之前就远远甩在身后，在初生时就大无畏地挑战了这只年长的、骄傲的、鬃毛昂扬的猛兽，在成长过程中在后者一度以为完全属于他的丛林里一路圈走了广袤的领地，再也没有归还。

但那些角斗和厮杀此时和他们相距万里，从严格意义上来说，甚至不在同一条物理维度。在这里，离他们最近的斗兽场远在地图之外，他们两个人各自手上谁也没有利爪和武器，除了两只一模一样的玻璃酒杯以外空空如也。他们分享的丛林在另一个世界。在这里，Rafa没有什么领地需要圈记，或者需要捍卫。这里什么都没有，Roger那天晚上告诉过他，只有我们，你和我，就我们两个。

于是丛林不见了。他们坦诚地坐在一起，被暴雪困在一间没有出路的小木屋里，他们的丛林所提供的人声鼎沸和私人距离一齐消失。失去丛林的丛林之王把他紧紧圈在手臂里，审视他，让Rafa晕眩的大脑今晚第二次产生他要为了他的尊严咬他或者吻他的幻觉。Rafa现在知道那其实没有什么区别，因为现在他们两个都一无所有。

在代码和数据流之间，在一台位置不明的云端服务器里，Rafa很多年以来头一次感到自己成为了猎物。Rafa觉得他需要水，否则在Roger作出是否要发动攻击的决定前他可能会先死于口渴。但在等待的同时，他的好奇心史无前例地被激发起来：这一次，如果他选择束手就擒，他眼前的这只掠食者会用什么手腕撕破他干渴的喉咙？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二章结束，字数果然没刹住...下一章回到Roger视角
> 
> 这章最主要的灵感来源，可能都看过了，但是：https://twitter.com/slamspecialist/status/1185297623592386561?s=20 （向这个视频的拍摄者致以最崇高的敬意）
> 
> 我还是有点不确定这章表达出了什么。中间可能有很模棱两可的意思，很希望收到反馈！（我再看看能怎么改...
> 
> 下一次更新可能会来得很晚，因为期末和复活节要忙起来了。会尽力慢慢写，但也不用抱什么期待...


End file.
